Beware of the Warriors
by classyblue
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion have a battle on their hands and two fierce warriors too fight.


Beware of the Warriors

The two sat patiently waiting, or as patiently as a four and a five year old could without beginning to squirm. They had wandered away from the traveling caravan and were on a mission. There were rumors that the enemy might attack from the East and they were just the army to stop them.

Their daddy was an officer in the King's army and they were going to be just like him; brave, courageous and proud. But first they had to get away from the officer-in-charge in their camp. That was a task all it's own because that officer was very mighty, and very much in command.

Soft steps could be heard in the distance and both boys stiffened and listened. More than a little fear crept around them but they looked at each other for a dash of courage and got in position for the attack.

"Here da comes." Whispered the older of the two.

His younger brother nodded quietly with more than a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Weady." Replied his little brother.

Unaware of the ambush that awaited them, two men rode side by side on their warhorses. They had been out scouting for themselves the rumors of enemy activity and enjoying each other's company. Little did they know that two fierce warriors were about to attack them.

Impatience finally won out and two little rocks came flying over the little ridge. One hit the man closest to them in the arm and bounced harmlessly to the ground. The other struck the black horse of his companion, making the horse snort his disapproval. A couple of ruffled scalps could be seen over the ridge top as they scurried back down into hiding.

One of the men winked at the other and began to speak louder than was necessary.

"What do you suppose that was?"

"I don't know." Smiled the other in reply. "I hope we aren't surrounded by the enemy."

The little ones listened quietly and then began to whisper between themselves again. The 'whisper' carried a lot farther than they knew.

"We're gotta hits em again. Are you ready?"

Nodding his head enthusiastically, his brother raised his tiny arm and heaved his weapon over the ridge. He didn't look to see if it was heading towards his target. It was a good thing he didn't venture a look because the target was no longer there. His braver big brother peeked as he threw his own rock and saw it hit the empty ground below them.

"Their gone. We musta scared em away. We did it…we defeated em." He turned to celebrate with his fellow warrior, only to find his fellow warrior looking straight at the enemy, now standing directly in front of them. The brothers grabbed each other hands and moved closer together.

"Look at these two mighty warriors, Hephaestion."

"I see, my King, we might have quite a battle on our hands getting them to surrender."

Fear slipped off of the boys as they stood up and squared off in front of the two much larger warriors in front of them. "We will neber surrender, you will have to defeets us."

"neber," added the little one proudly.

With a mighty launch of their bodies, the two tiny soldiers started their attack. Tiny fists and short legs were flying in every direction and the two taller ones had to protect several targets at once. Their short height made the attack zone especially vulnerable. But size finally won out and the boys were pinned to the ground and the tickling began. Laughter filled the air as they tried to fight off the roaming fingers that were making them giggle.

"Do you surrender?" asked Alexander.

Shaking their heads defiantly, the attack began again. Finally when they could stand no more, they nodded their defeat through fits of laughter. Standing the defeated warriors up in front of them, Alexander and Hephaestion brushed off as much of the dirt as they could.

"How old are you soldiers?"

"I'm five and he's only four." The older one answered, with his brother holding up four chubby fingers proudly.

The King smiled broadly as he continued, "Most of my warriors are a little older than you two but some of them are not as brave."

The boys shook their heads proudly, as they tried to stand a little taller.

"You need to grow bigger and stronger before you see another battle. That is an important job for you to do because I am going to need you one of these day….years to help me."

"Yes, Sir!", came back the resounding response.

One little warrior was placed in front of the each of the bigger ones on the big warhorses and they returned to the caravan. The closer they got to one tent in particular, the more they began to squirm, especially when a loud booming voice could be heard calling two little boys names through the crowd. People recognized the King and Hephaestion, and also the boys, and pointed them in the right direction.

A big sigh of relief was heard as a woman saw her missing sons. It was soon replaced with a stern, and very much in charge face, that made all four boys on the horses shiver. She thanked the King for finding her lost charges after they were set down on the ground, all the while holding a death grip around each little wrist. They then set off for the tent, the officer-in-charge talking loudly as she dragged them along beside her, with promises of punishment to follow.

Alexander was the first to speak as they rode away. "I remember those days."

"Me too, worst officer-in-charge I ever served under." Added Hephaestion.

Alexander nodded in agreement as they rode back through their Kingdom with shouts of anger in the background. The two horses moved closer together as they tried to get away quickly from the formidable commander.


End file.
